Percy and Annabeth SongFics
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: These are just a bunch of random song-fics for Percy and Annabeth. A bunch of fluff. Please, R&R.
1. Nothin' On You

**A/N: These are a bunch of Percabeth song-fics. This is Nothing On You by Bruno Mars. Hope you enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I were taking a walk in Central Park. It was beautiful out. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. But the best thing was that, Percy was right beside me, holding my hand.

Well, my perfect world was just shattered, because there are a bunch of girls _flirting with Percy!_ He's _my_ boyfriend, for crying out loud!

"Hey, baby." One of the girls said to Percy. My grip on Percy's hand tightened.

"Hey." He said back, and we just kept walking. The girls just kept following us, making kissy faces at Percy, and bugging the crap out of me.

I swear, I am about to kill somebody. But, I just got cold and shivered.

"Hey, Annabeth. Are you cold?" Percy suddenly broke me out of my mental rant. I looked over at him, and saw that he had a very concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, a little bit. But, it's okay." I said that a little too late. He was already shrugging out of his jacket.

"Here. I can't have you getting cold, now can I?" He asked, while giving me his jacket. I shook my head, smiling, and put the jacket on.

"Hey, Percy."

"Yeah?" He said, looking over to me.

"I have to tell you something." He looked worried, but nodded for me to go on. "I'm jealous." Now he just looked flat out confused.

"Of what?"

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Are you really _that_ oblivious?" I asked with a huff.

"Oooohhhh... Of them?" He asked, pointing to the girls behind us. I nodded, and he gave a short laugh.

"Annabeth. Why are you jealous?" He quit laughing, but he was still smiling.

"Because, they were flirting with you. They were really pretty to. And, it made me jealous." I finished in a small voice. He stopped walking, and turned to face me with a serious look on his face.

"Annabeth, they may be pretty. But, you are gorgeous. You are the total package. They may flirt, but all they're going to get out of me is 'hey'. They have nothin' on you."

"Thanks, Percy. That made me feel a lot better. Now, come down here." We both smiled, and leaned in. When our lips finally touched, I heard a bunch of horrified screams from the girls behind us.

I smiled into the kiss. A few seconds later, we broke apart, and I leaned my head on his chest.

"I love you, Percy."

"Love you too, Annabeth."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! PEACE!**


	2. One In A Million

**A/N: Hello, to the various people who are reading this! Thank you for the review! This one is One In A Million by Hannah Montana. Hope you enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

_KNOCK, KNOCK._ "Coming!" I yelled, and ran to get the door. My siblings weren't here. They were swimming in the canoe lake.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy said, came in, and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I came to see you, silly. And to give you this." He said, pulling a single, red rose out from behind his back. He held it out to me, and I took it carefully, while checking to see if it had any thorns. Percy was known to forget stuff like that.

"Thanks, Percy. It's beautiful." I said, giving him a one-armed hug.

"No problem. A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." I blushed when he said that, and he laughed.

"I really just came to see if you wanted to come to the fireworks with me." I smacked him on the arm.

"Of course I want to go with you Seaweed Brain. We always go together." It was true. We always went together, no matter what.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you tonight." He said, kissed me on the lips, and left.

_And then there was one, _I thought sarcastically.

I always felt like this after seeing Percy. I felt lonely, sad, and happy all at the same time. Happy because I had just seen him. Sad and lonely because he left.

He is so sweet. I put the rose up to my nose, and breathed deeply. It smelled like a rose and the ocean. Come to think of it so did I. And the cabin. Percy always left that scent behind. I loved it.

**Right before it's time for the fireworks**

Again, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, and there he was leaning against the door-frame.

"Hey, Percy. Thanks again for the rose."

"No problem, Annabeth. Anything for you. Shall we?" He said, holding out his hand.

"We shall." I said, and took it.

We walked in silence for the rest of the way. When we got to the beach, Percy just kept walking towards the water.

"Percy. Where are going?" I asked.

"The fireworks are much prettier underwater." He stated simply. I just nodded in understanding. We finally reached the edge of the water, and started to descend to the bottom of the lake.

He made a bubble around us, so I could breathe. Just when we hit the bottom the fireworks started. He was right. They_ were_ much prettier underwater. I gazed up at them in wonder, and then I felt like somebody was watching me. I looked over at Percy, and he was staring intently at me.

"Have I ever told you that you're one in a million?" Percy asked, smiling at me.

I blushed and said, " I could say the same about you." And then he smiled.

We just watched the fireworks after that. He _was_ one in a million. I was surprised that he chose me out of everybody that wanted him. He makes me laugh about the silliest stuff. I had just about given up on men, and then Percy come along, with his beautiful sea-green eyes, playful grin, and his velvet touch.

I have never been so happy. I laid my head on his shoulder, and smiled. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any song-requests, tell me, and I might use them. PEACE!**


	3. Speak Now

**A/N: Merry Christmas! This is Speak Now by Taylor Swift. No half-bloods.**

**Annabeth POV**

I was going to Percy's wedding. He's marrying Rachel! She didn't invite me, but Percy did. I know that he wishes that it was me. You can tell whenever you talk about the wedding that he doesn't want to go through with it. And you can see that he still has feelings for me. As soon as I got into the chapel, I heard his lovely bride-to-be screaming at one of her bridesmaids. Soon the organ started playing and Rachel walked down the aisle. Her gown was shaped like a pastry.

I wasn't really paying attention to the minister, until he said something that made my heart beat a million times a minute.

"... Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence, and I stood up with shaking hands. Everybody looked horrified that I would do this.

"Don't marry her, Percy. I know that you don't love her enough, to spend the rest of your life with her." I said, with shaking hands.

Rachel looked shocked, and looked like she was about to rip my head off. But I didn't care. I only had eyes for Percy, who had relief written all over his handsome face. Then he did something that shocked everybody in the room including me.

He ran over to me, and pressed his lips against mine. I was shocked at first, but then I closed my eyes, and kissed back. Rachel started screaming at us, but I didn't care, nor did Percy. We just stood there for a couple minutes, before we broke apart, our breathing labored.

"I need to get out of this tux. But as soon as I do, meet me at the chapel doors." He said, giving me one last kiss, before running back to some room, as I walked back to the doors.

When I got outside I smiled, and touched my lips. That's when I felt something being thrown against my head. I turned around and saw a glaring Rachel.

"Do you need something?" I asked, trying to push her buttons.

She just glared some more, and then she tackled me. She sat on my stomach while punching my face. Finally, I came to my senses, and flipped her over, and started punching her. Then, Percy came out, and dragged me away from Rachel, who's nose was bleeding.

"Annabeth, it's not worth it." He said, when I finally calmed down.

I saw that he had changed into a t-shirt and blue jeans. I just nodded, and Percy took my hand, and led me to his car.

**A/N: Sorry, that was so crappy. Again, merry Christmas. PEACE!**


	4. Long Live

**A/N: Hey! This one is Long Live by Taylor Swift. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Percy POV**

"It's a couple of days after the Second Titan War and I have never felt better about myself." I said to Annabeth. She smiled and laughed. We were sitting on the beach, reminiscing about the best years of our lives.

"I remember when me and you stood side-by-side with shaking hands. We were the kings and the queens of camp and we still are." She said and I smiled remembering. "And then the gods and goddesses were reading off our names. You fought like you knew that our lives would never be the same." That was true. I knew that our lives _would_ never be the same and they aren't.

"And we held our heads high, like heroes. It was the start of a new age." I said, and realized that it was true.

"Long live the walls we crashed through. All of Olympus's lights shined for us and all of the other heroes. I was mentally screaming, 'Long live the look on your face'. I had the time of my life fighting monsters with you. One day we will be remembered, whether we like it or not." She said, wistfully, and I laughed. I loved times like this. It was so special to me. The war made me realize you can't take things like this for granted.

"Promise me this. Stand by me forever. But if the gods forbid, that the Fates should step in and force us into a goodbye... If you have children, when they point to the pictures, tell them my name and tell them how we cheered when we won. Tell them how I had the time of my life fighting monsters with you." I said, and she looked at me with sad and amused eyes.

"Percy, we will never say goodbye permenatlly. But to make you happy... I promise. And don't talk like that." She smiled. I kissed her, and we just kissed for I don't know how long. Life is good right now.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that it was mostly dialogue. Long Live is one of those songs where if you make it into a song-fic it can either be mostly dialouge or mostly not-dialogue. But I hope you enjoyed it. I, for one, thought it was really sweet. Well, I'm still taking requests, if you want a specific song. Up next will be Breathe by Taylor Swift. And, no, not all of them will be Taylor Swift. PEACE!**


	5. Breathe

**A/N: Hey! This is Breathe by Taylor Swift. Hope you enjoy! Still taking requests.**

**Annabeth POV**

I saw his face in my mind as I ran away. We didn't think that it was going to end that way. People are people and sometimes we do things to save others. And it was killing me to see him go after all this time. This is the kind of ending you don't want to see. It'll only bring you down. Now I don't know what to be without Percy around. I have my suspicions that he's on Ogygia, Calypso's island. I can't breathe without him with me. But I have too. For the rest of Percy's friends.

I never wanted to see him get hurt. Unfortuntely, I had seen it one to many times. I tried to avoid every little bump in the road. But sometimes it doesn't work out. It's never simple or easy. There's no one here to save me, now. He's the only thing I knew like the back of my hand. And I can't breathe without him. It's 2:00 and we're at his shroud burning.

"I am sad to say this but we must assume he is dead." Chiron said. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors." I stepped up, with a long green silk burial cloth, embroidered with a trident and set it on the flames.

I turned to face the audience and said, "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had..." Then I saw him and my face went blood red. "He's right there!" Heads turned and people gasped.

"Percy!" Beckendorf grinned. People crowded around him and clapped him on the back.

"Well," Chiron said, with obvious relief. "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I interrupted, shoving aside the other campers. He looked like he thought I was going to punch him, but instead I hugged so fiercely, I nearly cracked his ribs. "I-we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'm sorry. I got lost." He said, sheepishly.

"LOST! Two weeks, Percy? Where in the world-"

"Annabeth," Chiron interrupted. "Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere more private shall we? The rest of you, back to your normal activities!" Then he picked up me and Percy, slung us onto his back and galloped off to the Big House.

**A/N: Hey! I don't own PJO *tear* or any of the songs I use in this story. Hope you enjoyed it! PEACE!**


	6. She Will Be Loved

**A/N: Hey, my wonderful readers! Please, please, pleeeeeaaaasssssseeeee request songs! I had a SERIOUSLY hard time deciding on a song for this chapter! But I finally decided on She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Enjoy! All human!**

**Percy POV**

"You're a beauty queen of only sixteen." I said, to my best friend, Annabeth, as she was crying on my shoulder, after another one of her jerk boyfriends broke her heart. She's always had trouble with herself, and there was always someone else to help her.

It was pretty obvious that I helped her the most, but she always belonged to someone else.

"You really think so?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I know so." I said, and returned the hug. I drove for miles and miles and wound up here, at her car door. I've had her so many times but somehow I want more.

"I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain." I always look for the girl with the broken smile, and I know it's her.

I always ask her if she wants me to stay awhile, and she always says yes. It's kind of a part of our routine. You see, I love Annabeth, but she doesn't love me back. It's sad, really.

"Thanks, Percy. You always know what to say." She said, burying her head in my chest. I started stroking her hair, and she started quieting down.

"Listen, Annabeth. One day, you'll find the right person, and he'll love you more than anything, do anything to make you happy, and you'll _be_ happy." I was basically describing my feelings for her. She just looked up me with those sad, tear-filled, grey eyes, and attempted a smile.

"You can tap on my window, or knock on my door. I want to make you fell beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure, but it doesn't matter anymore." I said, and she actually did smile. It was a sad smile, but a smile all the same.

"Thanks. You do make me feel beautiful, Percy. It's my past boyfriends that didn't." She said, sniffling.

"I know, and they're jerks for that. It's not always rainbows and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along. My heart's full, and my door's always open. You can come anytime you want."

"You're the best, Percy. No matter what anybody says, you're the best person, ever." She said, and I looked down at her in surprise.

"You've never said that before." I whispered, and she nodded.

"You know where I hide, alone in my car. You know all of the things that make me who I am. I know that goodbye means nothing at all. Comes back, and makes me beg you to catch me every time I fall. You want to make me feel beautiful, you don't mind standing on my corner in the rain." She looked at me, nervously. "Percy, I love you." She whispered, so quietly, I wasn't sure she had said it.

"What?" I asked, looking back at her.

She looked away, and said, "I love you," a little bit louder. I looked down at her in shock, but I quickly got over it.

"Annabeth… I love you, too." I said back. This time she looked up at me in shock, and smiled. She hugged me so hard, my ribs almost cracked.

"Annabeth… can't… breathe." I said, gasping for air, and she blushed, and pulled back.

This time, we just hugged, no rib cracking involved. I was happy, needless to say.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this was a crappy chapter, but it was the best I could come up with. I thought that it was sort of sweet though. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. He Could Be The One

**A/N: Hey! This is He Could Be The One by Hannah Montana. I couldn't really figure out a good idea for this song, so forgive me. And keep the ideas coming!**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy was taking me to my school prom. I had just got finished getting ready when he knocked on my door. He was looking nervous, but he still looked very good-looking. He didn't bring a corsage thing on my request.

"You ready to go?" He asked, fiddling with his tie. I nodded, and he took my hand, and led me down to the gym, where we were holding it. A slow song was playing, so we went to the dance floor, and started slow dancing.

He put his arms around my waist, and I put my hands around his neck, and rested my head on his chest.

I think Percy could be the one. He's got everything that a girl's wanting. I can't keep myself from doing something stupid. Think I'm really falling for his smile, and I get butterflies when he says my name. He's got something special, and when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental. I can hardly breathe, and something's been telling me, that maybe he could be the one.

He's got a way of making me feel like everything I do is perfectly fine. The stars are aligned when he's with me. And, I'm so into him. I came to a snap decision that I would tell him.

"Percy?" I asked, quietly. He looked down at me, and smiled.

"You know you look gorgeous tonight?" He asked, and I smiled. He made me feel so special.

"I have something to tell you." I said, nervously.

"Is everything all right?" He questioned, worriedly.

"Yeah. It's just that… I think that you could be the one." I said, so quietly I wasn't sure he heard me. But then he responded.

"I think you could be the one, too." He said, smiling.

We leaned in, and when we finally kissed, we didn't let go for the rest of the song.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry the chapter was so short, but He Could Be The One has some serious repetition. PEACE, LOVE, PERCABETH!**


	8. My Best Friend's Hot

**A/N: Hey! This is My Best Friend's Hot by The Dollyrots. Still taking requests!**

**Percy's POV**

My best friend's hot. Her name is Annabeth Chase, and she had curly blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, and is sort of tan. I always ask myself, 'Why don't you come on closer please?' whenever I'm around her. I brush my hand across her knee, just take it slow.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain! What is your favorite color?" Annabeth came up to me and randomly asked.

"Blue. But you know I'm not gonna tell you all the things I might like." I said teasingly, as she sat down beside me on the picnic bench.

"Won't you apologize to me for being such a tease? You know _I'm_ not gonna tell _you _all the things _I_ might like!" She said, placing her hand over her heart in mock hurt. I laughed, and nudged her playfully. She nudged back.

_My best friend's hot,_ was the thought that instantly popped into my head. But no matter what I do, she loves me not. I started zoning out, as she went on and on about her latest architecture project. I started daydreaming about what I would do for Annabeth if we were actually going out. So far all I've got is treating her like a queen.

"Percy? Percy? PERCY!" Annabeth yelled breaking me out of my reverie.

"Huh- oh what? You're mean! You interrupted another dream so away with you!" I pointed in the other direction teasingly. We started laughing like crazy.

"Won't _you_ apologize to_ me_, for being such a tease!" I said repeating her tone from earlier starting a whole new round of laughter.

I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I love her, but I thought that if I never do I'll never know. So I worked up the courage during the silence that followed the laughter.

"Annabeth... I'm in love with you." I stated, looking down a the table top. When I looked at her, she was staring at me in shock.

"It's okay. I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't have said anything. I- Bye." I stuttered, and got up, but as soon as I did she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Where are you going? I love you too!" She said, and I was pretty sure I looked like an idiot, I was smiling so big.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and pressed her lips to mine. It was the best moment of my life.

**A/N: Hey! My best friend Faith helped me decide which POV to do it in, but that's pretty much it. Thanks to iBananna for this song! Hope you liked it! Bye!**


	9. Kiss The Girl

**A/N: Hey, peoples! This is Kiss The Girl from the Little Mermaid. Thank you, AnimalBuddy32 for submitting SIX songs! Anyways I am still taking requests so keep them coming! I have songs for the next 12 chapters, but you know what they say. The more the merrier! Whoever they is… ENJOY! (this is basically all-human. I've been doing a lot of all-human)**

**Percy POV**

Me and the girl we had found were taking a boat ride in a creek. Well, it's not really a creek, but it's not really a river either. Anyways, I just saw her, sitting there across the way. She doesn't have a lot to say, because she lost her voice, but there's something about her. And I don't know why but I'm dying to try and kiss her. Yes, I want to kiss the girl.

I know it's a little cliché but I do. Yes, I want her. Just look at her, I know I do. It's possible she wants me, too, and there's one way to ask her. I doesn't take a word, not a single word.

_JUST KISS THE GIRL ALREADY!_ A voice in my head screamed. _WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?_ Another voice screamed. I really should stop talking to myself.

It looks like I'm just too shy. Looks like I'm not gonna kiss her. Isn't it sad? I don't have enough guts to do it. If I don't do it soon, it's possible she might find someone else. Now's my moment. Sitting here in a blue lagoon, we had drifted into.

_SHE DOESN'T SPEAK AND SHE WON'T TRY TO, IF YOU DON'T KISS HER!_ The same voice screamed. I looked at her and saw her staring at me. She quickly looked away, her blonde curls swinging as she did.

She looked back, but this time she didn't look away. I started leaning in. She leaned, too.

_Don't stop now!_ This voice is really starting to bug me. _Don't try to hide it, you know how much you wanna kiss her!_ By then our faces were about two inches apart.

Out of nowhere, music started playing, but we didn't stop leaning forward. It kept on telling me to kiss her, and what freaked me out most about it, was that it said to do what the music said.

We closed the rest of the distance, and our lips _finally_ touched. We both closed our eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my neck.

After a couple of minutes we broke apart for air, and I was just as speechless as she was. We stared into each other's eyes, before leaning in again. Alas, we were very rudely interrupted. Our boat tipped over, sending us flying into the water. When we came up we heard insane laughter.

We looked over to the side and saw my four best friends, Grover, Nico, Connor, and Travis howling.

"Oh, Percy… That was… absolutely… _hilarious_!" Connor said, in-between laughs.

"Oh, man! The… look… on your… faces!" Nico said, in very much the same way.

I shook my head, and swam over to our capsized boat, and put it upright. I climbed in, and pulled the girl in after me.

"Oh, by the way. I didn't have the chance to tell you earlier for obvious reasons, but… my name's Annabeth."

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep on sending requests!**


	10. I Try

**A/N: Hey! It feels like I haven't updated in forever! Sorry, but I've been trying to figure out something to do for this song, but I ran out of ideas. This is I Try by Macy Gray. Hope you enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

Games, changes, and fears. When will they go? When will they stop? The rain started pouring in Central Park as me and one of my best friends, Percy, were standing there having a serious conversation.

"Percy, I believe that fate has brought us here and we should be together. But we're not." I said to Percy. I always try to play it off when I'm dreaming of him.

"I'll keep my cool, but I'm finding that when I try to say goodbye, I choke. I try to walk away and I stumble. I try to hide it but it's clear. My world crumbles when you're not with me." I know I sound clingy but I love him. I know he loves me too; it's just so obvious.

"Annabeth, I feel the same way. I may appear to be free, but I'm just a prisoner of your love. And I may seem all right when you leave, but my smiles are just a front. I want to be more, but I don't want to ruin our friendship." By now he had tears in his eyes. I took his hands and let my own tears flow.

"Here's my confession. I want to be yours. I need your touch, love, and kisses. I try with all my might but I can't deny this. Please, Percy."

"Annabeth..." He tried to pull me into a hug, but I pulled back.

"Percy, I love you to much to be just friends. And if you don't feel the same then just leave me alone." I let go of his hands and walked away.

When I got a few feet away from him, I felt a tug on my one of my hands. I looked back and Percy was there, tears now streaking his face. He pulled me to him and crushed his lips to mine. I kissed back and felt a strange sense of safety.

"I want to be with you. My world crumbles when you're not with me too." He said once we pulled away. We stood there for a while, in the pouring rain, just appreciating each other's presence.

**A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! Every girl's dream, to be kissed in the rain by a super-hot dude. I know it was kind of cheesy but it was really sweet. PEACE!**


	11. Sunday Mornings

**A/N: Hey! Sorry, but no more song requests. After I get finished with the rest of them, I'm making this one complete. I might start it again later, but later, later. Sorry! But, I hope you enjoy!**

The Sunday morning rain was falling. Percy was laying beside me, trying to steal my blankets. We had fallen asleep on the floor last night, watching a movie. The clouds were blocking the sunlight in the living room. I twisted around, nestling my head in my neck.

Lately, things have gotten so crazy, and living our life just got hard to do. I would gladly get up and hit the road, get up and go if I knew that it would lead me back to him. I laid back down on my back, just as his eyes fluttered open.

"You are all I need. In darkness, you are all I see. I drive slow on our Sunday mornings, because I never want them to end." My fingers absently traced the the planes of his face.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, quietly. The clouds opened up a little and let some sun shine through.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to know that. I love you more than anything." He said, as quietly as I did.

"Well, when the Sunday morning rain is falling, I call out to you, singing that someday it will bring me back to you. I find a way to bring myself back to you."

"You remember that flower you had in your hair yesterday? It's still there." I really didn't understand how he noticed that, but he did.

I wiped away some hair that was in his eyes, both of us smiling.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short. Bye!**


	12. Won't Go Home Without You

**Percy POV**

I asked her to stay, but she wouldn't listen. She walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. The noise broke my heart. She left before I had the chance to say the words that would mend our broken relationship. But, now, it's way too late because she's gone.

I walked to our-excuse me- my bedroom and lay down on the bed. I broke down and cried myself to sleep. I kept on thinking, _Why does this happen to me?_ _Wy does every moment have to be so hard?_ It was hard o believe it.

The next morning I went over to her best friend's, Thalia, house to talk to her. She always went there when she was upset. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later, Annabeth opened the door.

"Please don't say that it was over last night. Just give me one more chance. I might not make it through the rest of the night. I won't go home without you." I said, my eyes filling with tears.

"Percy, I can't. Not right now." She tried to shut the door, but I stuck my foot in the doorframe.

"I'll never get over you. The noises that you made kept me awake. Not only that, but the things that remain unspoken. It's built up so much, it crushes me. I cried myself to sleep last night, thinking why that happened to me." Her eyes were filling with tears as well.

"Of all the things I've never showed, the worst is that I let you go. I never should have done that. I love you, Percy." She fell into my arms, crying. I held her like that, until she stopped crying.


End file.
